leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Z-Move/Gameplay
In battle When using a Z-Move in the games, a special cutscene plays, first showing the Trainer performing a certain pose, before shifting to the Pokémon surrounding itself with its Z-Power and executing the Z-Move. This cutscene cannot be deactivated, even if battle animations are turned off. Z-Moves draw upon the of the Pokémon's original moves in order to execute, requiring and consuming PP upon use. When the Z-Move option is chosen in battle, a list of Z-Moves overlays the Pokémon's original list of moves, with each compatible move of the Pokémon's original moves overlain by a Z-Move option that draws upon that move. Damaging Z-Moves derive their category (physical or special) and power from the original move. For example, a based on (with a power of 20) will have a power of 100 and be a physical move, while one based on (with a power of 90) will have a power of 175 and be a special move. If the Pokémon knows more than one compatible move, it will be able to choose among different versions of the Z-Move with different stats, with the instance that has the highest power sparkling. Damaging Z-Moves do not inherit any other properties from the original move, so have neutral priority and do not have the additional effects of the base move. Damaging Z-Moves bypass checks to always hit, unless the opponent is in the of a move such as or . Z-Moves based on status moves are enhanced versions of the original moves, having a Z- prefixed to the start of the status move's name. While they have the effects of the original status move, the user also receives a Z-Power effect (Japanese: パワー Z-Power effect), which is executed before the move itself. For example, Z- also boosts the user's by 3 stages, while Z- also restores the switch-in ally's HP by 100%. These effects are not affected by , , or . Exclusive Z-Moves can be used only by specific , and require a specific move to be upgraded. They have a fixed category and power. Exclusive Z-Moves can be used by a Pokémon ed into an appropriate species regardless of its original species, if it holds the corresponding Z-Crystal; however, if the Pokémon who the move is exclusive to is transformed, it cannot use its own species' exclusive Z-Move unless it is transformed into another Pokémon of the same species. Damaging Z-Moves cannot be fully protected against by (such as and ), instead dealing 25% of the original damage. Status Z-Moves can be blocked by protection moves, but will apply their Z-Power effects regardless. Like any other move, Z-Moves can be redirected by effects such as and . Z-Moves may be used without regard to the effects of , , , , , and ; however, the Pokémon never has an opportunity to select a Z-Move if it is forced to use (e.g. if it is affected by Taunt and only knows status moves). Even if the target of Z- or Z- is affected by Heal Block, that Pokémon's HP is restored. Status Z-Moves can be used without regard to the effects of , but Gravity will still cause them to fail after applying their Z-Power effect (e.g. Z-Magnet Rise will raise the user's evasion but then fail). Even if a status Z-Move fails, it still applies its Z-Power effect. Z-Moves are affected normally by and weather. turned into Z-Moves (except ) will disappear as usual during heavy rain, extremely harsh sunlight, and strong winds, but will apply their Z-Power effects regardless. The types of damaging Z-Moves are unaffected by (although status Z-Moves' types are). However, their types are affected by (if the Z-Move would be Normal-type) and . If a Pokémon uses a damaging Z-Move on a Pokémon with , that damaging Z-Move can be disabled (with no effect on the base move). However, if Cursed Body would disable a status Z-Move (such as Z- ), the base status move will be disabled. Power With the exceptions of (120), (160), (160), (180), (220), (170), and (140), the powers of the type-specific damaging Z-Moves follow the following conversion table for base moves that have fixed powers. has a power of 1 as a Z-Move in the game data, which does not follow this table, but it is not possible to turn Struggle into a Z-Move.